1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emission control driver and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various types of flat panel display devices have been developed having reduced weight and volume compared to cathode ray tubes. Such flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting display devices, among others.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through the recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a fast response time and is driven with low power consumption. In a conventional organic light emitting display device, current corresponding to a data signal is supplied to an organic light emitting diode using a transistor in each pixel, so that light is generated from the organic light emitting diode.
The conventional organic light emitting display device includes a data driver for supplying data signals to data lines; a scan driver for sequentially supplying scan signals to scan lines; an emission control driver for supplying emission control signals to emission control lines; and a display unit including a plurality of pixels coupled to the data lines, the scan lines and the emission control lines.
When a scan signal is supplied to a scan line, pixels included in the display unit are selected and receive data signals supplied from the data lines, respectively. The pixels receiving the respective data signals generate light with predetermined luminances corresponding to the data signals, thereby displaying a predetermined image. Here, the emission time of each of the pixels is controlled by an emission control signal supplied from an emission control line. Generally, an emission control signal is supplied to overlaps with the scan signal supplied to one or two scan lines, and sets pixels to which data signals are supplied to be in a non-emission state.
To this end, a conventional emission control driver includes stages respectively coupled to emission control lines. Each of the stages receives four or more clock signals and outputs a low voltage to an output line corresponding to the clock signals.
However, since each of the stages included in the conventional emission control driver is driven by the four or more clock signals, a large number of transistors are included in each of the stages. Therefore, manufacturing cost is increased, and it is difficult to ensure reliability. Further, since each of the stages includes a large number of transistors and is driven by the four or more clock signals, the mounting area of the emission control driver is increased.